bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kid Sonic
=Hi= Hi, I have a question, are you an admin to this wiki? :Just call me AKA 17:12, 26 December 2008 (UTC)aei-kae-aei We need templates Every other wiki has has one, and ours definately need one. --Kid Sonic 18:35, 9 March 2009 (UTC) In regards to the skin I've been looking around and I think I know how to get the skin on; try giving the skin this title: File:Background.gif -- Suprmarioman86, 6 August 2009 In regards to the banner I'm not sure if this helps, but I found this on the central wikia: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Spotlight -- Suprmarioman86, 6 August 2009 Spotlight Request Hi. You have about 40 uncategorized pages which need to be taken care of. Also, you do not currently have admin rights on this wiki, and I can't see that there are any active admins. In order for the wiki to be spotlighted there needs to be an active admin. If you are interested in becoming a true admin for the wiki, you can ask at this page. -- Wendy (talk) 00:48, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Hi again. Congrats on adopting the wiki, and good job fixing it up. There's just one more thing -- I see that you have sysop-level protected the mainpage. Per the spotlight criteria, could you please drop that to at least allow logged-in users to edit the page? The idea is that a database that everyone can edit shouldn't have the first page be uneditable.... if you have problems with vandalism the protection can be raised again. Let me know if you're ok with changing the protection. -- Wendy (talk) 04:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I can do something about that, but how do I block non-members? That's been a real problem lately. --Kid Sonic 12:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Do you want to block all anonymous/IP edits? Or just block them from creating new pages? I know the former is possible, although you or I would have to ask a member of wikia staff to set it up. I'm not sure if it's possible to allow anonymous users to edit but not create pages; I'd have to ask if that's what you want. Let me know on my talk page here. -- Wendy (talk) 01:41, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi new admins Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has admins, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. Good luck with the new adminship! Since you are both admins I added this to both your pages.--Sxerks 21:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) wow, thanks for being so nice see you might be a sonic fan, thats awsome i could have some help with the changes from manga to anime, like some more people help working on it. onemanga is a great place to find the manga with a direct dub. thanks again Anything you need help on? Like info or pictures or anything? *Yes, we do need help. Can you do any translations? And as for pictures, do you know where we could find pictures of Shinsetsu characters or chapters? --Kid Sonic 18:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm just wondering how many admins are on this wiki, is it only you? In regards to the Main Page * Somebody vandalised the Template on the Main Page, and in the process, i accidently deleted it and I don't know how to repair it. I'm sorry and I don't want to trouble you, but do you know how to fix it? -Suprmarioman86 Why is the end for the anime so boring it never shows the final battle i was exited for nothing, see, thats why i shoould buy the comics online so i know the real ending. I took pics w/ my dsi a lot especially when it showed denbo cuz she rockz!!!!StrawberryFlowermaster42 04:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Translations about the translations on the Wanted Positions page, there's a game for the ds that can teach you other languages so if you have a ds or dsi that would be useful(: StrawberryFlowermaster42 01:45, March 26, 2010 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 *Those are automated translations. And those are the kind that we don't want. We need people who can fluently translate text in correct English language and grammar. Think of everything that we need translated in terms of a manga scanlation or the GBA ROM of MOTHER 3 --Kid Sonic 13:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) add animangafooter hi there, do any of the sysops here want to add the animanga footer to their main page? feel free to check out what some of the other sites have done ~~Gin-san (Talk) 12:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Recap episode I'd have to rewatch the episode to add anything more comprehensive, but basically there isn't much that happens: -There is a forum regarding the series this far. -Don Patch keeps seeing images of OVER (remember, the episode aired before the OVER/Torpedo Girl fight). -Everyone fights over who the next main character would be. -Bo-bobo keeps main character rights for the show. -Bobopatchnosuke reverses time and space until a small recap of the OVER castle fight is shown leading up to the actual fight with OVER. That's all I remember off the top of my head. But other than that I have to rewatch it. -StrangerAtaru 17:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Info on Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo(n) Own all of the manga: the pilot one-shot volumes, 21 original volumes, 7 Shinsetsu volumes and the data book -StrangerAtaru 23:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Translations It's not exact and context is not really well known, but here's what I got: * 強敵（とも）達から始めよ : We'll start from formidable ennemies (friends). * 毛の国から０３寝言: That's 3 nonsenses from the Hair Kingdom. * 待ってよボーボボ: Hold on, Bo-bobo * 素直に包見たい: Frankly I want to fully see you. Hope that helps. -StrangerAtaru 22:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Shinken List It's really hard to say whether to use that list or not. It essentially lists every Shinken ever used, whether or not they're an official or relevant Shinken. For example, the "Pennant Shinken" that King Nosehair used was merely just him hitting Bird of Paradise with a pennant near the end of his team-up with Bo-bobo and Be-bebe. (that's the equivalent of Bo-bobo's "Opening a CD Case Shinken" he used in that one practice match with Heppokomaru) Not to mention some Shinken seem to be teamed up in places that seem to make little sense to me, like Goisu's Bazooka Shinken as a variation of "Kami no Ge Shinken"...maybe there is something we don't know (or maybe this is why he was so high up in Bi-bibi's forces outside Shigeki X), but personally Bazooka Shinken is just Bazooka Shinken. Considering the whole nature of Shinken being "whatever you can come up with and use in battle", we may as well have a complete Shinken list...but I think we need to list all of them in order instead of in some of these groupings. --StrangerAtaru 17:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *Well for the most part I just discover the Shinken as I translate the manga. I think a few of those are from fan characters Sawai mostly just used as fodder from some suggestions for a contest...but the Shinken for the likes of many of the followers/supporters of villains like the Black Gambling Corp (I know the cook from Neuro has a Shinken based on his soup) are fair game for the list. -StrangerAtaru 20:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) do you have the english Bo-bobo manga volume 5? Ok I noticed the scene where Baldy Bald III turns into a weird creature after devouring bo-bobo and don patch is printed twice in the manga, replacing a scene where don patch continues acting like a rapper, if you got this book, did it happen to you too? Please let me know asap! *Yes, I noticed too! And don't know if this was intentional or not, but they left out the rest of Don Patch's rap. --Kid Sonic 13:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) *Um, hello. I'm Fallowstar24, and I'm here to help with the spelling and grammar on here, and I do have the engligh Bo-bobo manga volume 5 right here, and they DID print the Baldy Bald transformation scene twice. Maybe it was because Viz couldn't translate Don Patch's rap, or it was a bad error on their part. FallowstarFrozen Waters Still Make Ripples... 17:05, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 00:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) it was September 30, 2005 Not on October 29, @Kid Sonic YO KID SONIC KUN!! THANK YOU FOR HELPING SPREAD THE BOBOBO MOVE MENT YOSHIO SAWAI IS A GRETA ARTIST AND WRITER!! I BELEIVE THATH HE AND HIS MANGAS SHOULD BE RESPECTED JUST LIKE ONE PIECE , DRAGON BALL, AND NARUTO.(He draws better than all 3 anyway) I BOUGHT, SCANNED, AND UPLOADED YOSHIO SAWAI'S "KIRARINCHO NO OBAKE FESTA" CHILDREN'S BOOK FOR DOWNLOAD!!! Download Kirarincho no Obake FestaIf that link does'nt work try here I'm here for the Episode Script Writer position. Allow me to introduce myself, I am YoshiAngemon, and I am a veteran in the field of editing from Wikia. Back when I had cable, I edited the Total Drama Wiki on a good basis. After having bought the Bo-BoBo Complete Series, Part 1 Box Set off Amazon, I ended up adding more to the Second Episode Script, as well as adding in some slight fixes on the first episode script. My work on Episode scripts would naturally take days to complete, so if anyone who has the Bo-BoBo Complete Series Part 1 Box Set can help with the effort, it would be appreciated. YoshiAngemon (talk) 15:39, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bobobo recap episode Hi, I saw you created the page of the Bobobo Recap episode and you seem to be active here. Could you tell me where can I watch it since it's the only episode I haven't watched and I can't find it anywhere? Thank you Ambi7 (talk) 21:43, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Just trying to help Steven+Amethyst=SmokyQuartz (talk) 21:10, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Kid Sonic. I didn't realize I was overdoing it with the screenshots. I just wanted to help the wiki out. The reason pretty much all of them have video bars at the bottom is because I pause the video i'm watching so I can get a screenshot of a specific moment. When that happens i don't know how to make the video bar to away. Sorry for causing trouble. Figured it out Steven+Amethyst=SmokyQuartz (talk) 21:37, September 1, 2018 (UTC) hello again, Kid Sonic. I figured out how to crop out the video player bar in my photos. Is it okay if I try to upload the cropped versions? Help Steven+Amethyst=SmokyQuartz (talk) 09:41, September 17, 2018 (UTC)Hello, Kid Sonic. I made a page for Beauty in the heroes wiki. Would you mind helping me fill it up? Wiki wordmark and background On my end, the wikia's wordmark and background are broken. Are they like this for you as well? There doesn't seem to be an error on the File articles. Munchvtec (talk) 03:03, October 20, 2018 (UTC) :Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 03:41, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Hello I co-ordered the book Bo-bobon, the data book. It will arrive between the 24th and the 30th, and it will be in Japanese. Will there be someone who could translate it if I can scan the book? Bobobon (data book) translator *'Bobobon : Translator' Hello I co-ordered the book Bo-bobon, the data book. It will arrive between the 24th and the 30th, and it will be in Japanese. Will there be someone who could translate it if I can scan the book? *It's nice that you ordered to book to help out with this wikia. However, I already own the book (hopefully yours is not a used copy and actually has the CD that's supposed to come with it, unlike _my_ copy). As for translations, I'm actually not that good on my own. The best I can do is transcribe bits and pieces of important information in the Japanese text (and that in itself is a lengthy chore), and hope that a better translator comes along to translate things into accurate English. --Kid Sonic (talk) 18:18, June 6, 2019 (UTC) *Oh i see, I hope i will have it. Thank you and good job for the Bobobo-wiki ^.^ -- June 11,2019, 09:51